Friday the Thirteenth- A night to be forgotten(One-shot)
by EmperorRevan
Summary: It was night. The night everyone had an unnatural fear for. Many legends and stories were popular with this night, the killer Jason being one such legend. Yet on this night, the greatest fear was a single, dangerous boy. One who was out, and ready to wander his territory.


**AN: This is the edited version of an asssignment I had to write, I originally posted it on Wattpad and decided to move it here, so please enjoy!**

It was night time. It was dark out, a thick fog setting in over the country area. A young boy of about ten years old walked of a nice, if slightly run down house. He was alone as he walked out of the house, no one in the house yelling out for him to be home at a certain time. Only thing that came from the house as the boy left, was a slight creaking noise, the lights slowly going out one by one. The boy was completely silent as he walked out on his own, the only noise coming from him was the soft sound of dead leaves, crunching underneath his feet.

A small, dark figure silently followed the boy. At first, it kept some distance between itself and the boy, before it eventually came to be walking next to the boy. A feeling of ominous darkness seemed to follow the mysterious child wherever he went. The mist seemed to part around him as he walked.

A clearing full of life and sound, soon quieted under the power of a primal instinct:fear. As the boy passed through the clearing, every living thing seemed to lose its voice and succumb to its fear as he passed through the clearing. Soon, there was a flurry of motion as every living thing, deer, rabbits, birds, even miniscule insects, fled in gut wrenching terror.

The dark figure always seemed to stay by the boys side. A ray of moonlight shined down upon the figure, revealing a black cat with glowing green eyes and a pair of bats wings.

At one point during the dark childs walk, a bear crossed his path. At first it reacted violently, standing up on its hind legs and roaring at the boy. Soon however, it flinched back dropping to all fours and running away from the child as fast as it could.

The dark child soon came upon a dirt road. He began to walk straight down the middle of the road, his freakish cat by his side, seemingly unworried by the possibility of a car running him over. His bat winged feline would occasionally jump into the air next to him, gliding before it eventually came back down to the ground.

Some moonlight started to shine on the boy, revealing more of his features. On the top of his head he wore a flat cap. He wore a long sleaved button up with dark overalls, as well as large boots on his feet, however, dark shadows still covered his face.

The shadows always covered his face. No matter what, the shadows hid his face from the rest of the world. And it always would, unless the boy wished for the shadows to reveal him. He would only do remove the shadows for a single purpose, to inspire fear into the hearts of humanity.

The moonlight revealed a nametag on the boys chest. Adam. That was the demented childs name. The moonlight around him, weirdly enough, seemingly started to disappear around him. The darkness was working harder to shroud him, to hide him, in darkness to make sure the moonlight didn't shine down upon him anymore.

Adam and his mutated feline companion soon came upon some travelers on the road. There was three of them, all men. They were loud and obnoxious as they came down the road, laughing loudly and exaggeratedly. The three were carrying camping equipment, most likely out here for a camping trip.

One of the campers shoved Adam as he walked past, only to look back and sneer at Adam's, now still, form. He stopped to throw a derogatory remark at him, intent on berating the boy for his obvious disrespect, only to find he couldn't speak. His voice was gone, like a passing breeze. His friends kept on walking, not noticeing their friend in distress. They also never noticed when the shadows grabbed him and dragged him into the shadowy depths of the forest. They never noticed him trying to scream for help in vain as he was dragged away.

Eventually, the two remaining campers noticed that their friend had gone missing. When they turned back to look for him however, they only found footprints and ten small trenches as wide as fingers, all heading directly into the forest. Strangely enough however, they began to slowly forget about their friend. Their memories being altered to such an extent that, to them, he may as well have never existed to them. 'Why did we even stop and start going back in the first place?' being their only thought.

Unknown to them, everyone else would soon completely forget about their now missing and forgotten friend. No one would miss him. After all, who could miss someone that was completely forgotten. It certainly would make sure there was no investigation. It would make sure there was no complications. It would make sure Adam could still do as he wanted, without any interruption.

No one would ever find the missing campers remains. There would be nothing left to find.

Adam eventually appeared back on the road in an explosion of shadows, having waited until the other two campers were gone. If you were able to see his face and look close enough, you would just barely be able to see his cheeks lifting up, as if he was grinning. A grin that, if it could be seen,would greatly terrify anyone who viewed it. A grin that would make anyone think they were staring at a physcopath.

As Adam slowly began his trek down the road again. The expression on his face never changed. It never faltered. It stayed the same as he walked. Even his mutated feline companion seemed a bit more excited, maybe even elated from the events that had just transpired. One thing was for certain, not only was this child different. But, he was completely and utterly evil. He was an unnatural being, one that should not be alive.

Adam, for the rest of the night kept walking down the road with his strange companion. A companion that was most likely just as evil and plain wrong as he was. Eventually at some point in time, the darkness started to fall away, no longer shrouding his face. The child had no face. He had no mouth, no eyes, not even a nose. That was the price he had to pay. The price, to cheat death, and to gain power. The price he had to pay to gain vengeance on those that wronged him.

And to Adam, it was completely worth it. In every. Single. Way.

 **So, what did you think of that one-shot? Pretty good? Ok? Terrible? Make sure to review and tell me!**


End file.
